


人类教师和他的人鱼学生 Learn To Be Human

by Cristianaldo (SJ7)



Series: 人鱼系列水花 Mermaid Sergio And His Human Cristiano [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe-Mermaid, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Cristiano, M/M, Mermaid Sergio, Mermaid Turns to Human, Mermaid on Top, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, top sergio
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ7/pseuds/Cristianaldo
Summary: 人鱼塞尔吉奥转变成人类后他们的第一次。





	人类教师和他的人鱼学生 Learn To Be Human

**Author's Note:**

> 人鱼攻注意！！！

转换器的门缓缓打开，克里斯目不转睛地盯着缝隙里窜出的蒸汽，能感觉到自己的手在发抖。

他全身都在发抖。

试着把背脊靠在墙上稳住身体，他举起左手，狠狠咬住食指关节，希望这疼痛能让自己镇静一些。遮挡视线的蒸汽散开了，转换器里的人鱼完整地暴露在视线里，天啊，那是——人类般的双腿。

他们成功了。

塞尔吉奥意识逐渐回笼的时候能感受到转换已经结束了。冰冷的空气贴着身体，丝丝凉意让他安心许多。下半身……那感觉很怪异，他从没有试过脱离水还“立着”。没有外力支撑着他，他只靠自己而站立着——或者说，是他的腿在支撑着他。

哇哦。

他睁开眼，看见克里斯在房间的另一边，倚着墙。他不停地咬着指头，还在发抖，眼圈红通通的。他太激动了。

“克里斯，亲爱的，到这边来。”塞尔吉奥呼唤他。克里斯离得太远了，他应该在他身边才对。

克里斯总算回过神来，慌忙直起身体，快步冲向他的人鱼。然而因为太过着急，脚步有些踉跄。

“小心点，”塞尔吉奥忍不住笑了，“老天，我还指望你教教我怎么走路呢。”

他的调笑博得了克里斯一个责怪的瞪眼。他终于站到了转换器前，仰起头观察塞尔吉奥的表情：“你感觉怎么样？有没有哪里不舒服？”

塞尔吉奥低头俯视着克里斯，觉得这角度有些新奇。从这个视角看过去，人类的眼睛显得越发大了，而且湿漉漉的泛着润润的水光，塞尔吉奥很想知道他究竟有没有意识到自己在不停地流眼泪？他微微俯身，伸手捧住人类的脸颊，吻去他的泪水。是海水的味道。

“我很好，就是不知道现在该怎么办，我还不会用腿……宝贝我是不是比你要高？”

他的尾巴比克里斯的腿要长，那他的腿也应该比克里斯长才比较合理，对吧？

“白痴，你站在转换器里边才会显得比我高。”人类在他一下接一下的啄吻里发出闷闷的声音，“而且也没高多少。”

人鱼的好胜心起来了。他用额头顶着克里斯的额头，四目相对：“那让我走出来跟你比比。”

对方二话不说就接下了挑战，抓着他的手按在肩膀上：“扶好。”然后伸手握住他的胯骨，想了想，试探地引导他：“你先把一只脚抬起来，然后重心往前移……”

乖乖照做的人鱼扑通一下就摔进了人类怀里，猝不及防之下人类脚下一滑，两人顿时都倒在地上。

“宝贝你没事吧！”塞尔吉奥非常及时地用手护住了克里斯的后脑勺，才没让在底下做肉垫的人摔出脑震荡。克里斯哼唧了两声，由于身体强壮也没受什么伤，于是拍了一把人鱼的屁股：“没事，你先起来。”

说起来，屁股也是刚刚才拥有的耶。

压在上面的人鱼一时间感觉微妙，脸都有点红了。他忙不迭地应声，手掌撑地想把自己撑起来。然而身为人鱼的习惯之下他没有动腿，上身是起来了，腰胯部却下意识地往下压，紧紧地贴在了人类腰上。

啊哦。

糟糕了……塞尔吉奥低头去看的时候，正对上克里斯诧异的目光。那双咖啡色的大眼睛眨一下，又眨一下。

“唔……看来我们有其他问题要先解决了。”

克里斯一路把塞尔吉奥连拖带抱地拽上床的时候，感觉这货长了腿简直跟没长一样，两条大长腿直挺挺地戳着比尾巴还碍事。

“你好不好也动一动练习一下的？”

人鱼委屈巴巴地看着他：“我感觉腿好重，腰带不动。”

“动腿不是腰上发力，你是不是傻？”

“我哪知道，我今天刚长的腿，做人类我还是个宝宝嘛……”

这没法谈。克里斯把人扔到床上，然后气势汹汹地爬上去：“得，那就把你当宝宝教。躺好，小宝宝都是躺着的。”

塞尔吉奥顿时笑到停不住，咬着大拇指装可爱：“那我要不要喊你妈咪？咦，妈咪你脱衣服做什么，要给宝宝喂奶吗？”

一条CR7内裤就甩他脸上。

“再说下流话信不信我揍你。叫爸爸，听见没？”

塞尔吉奥一手把内裤丢开一手摸到枕头底下去找润滑剂，心说待会儿谁是爸爸谁知道。克里斯照例双腿分开跪在他腰两边，压下来在他身上亲吻抚摸。

“你身上好热……以前都不会……”

“可能因为刚转换完。我也觉得浑身发烫，有股火气……宝贝你腰塌下来点……”

沾着润滑剂的手指探入体内，克里斯发出一声呻吟，下意识地夹紧，很快又自觉地努力放松。他歪过头去啃咬塞尔吉奥的下巴，温热的气息吐在颈间和脸颊，还把指尖插进他的头发，轻轻梳理。

塞尔吉奥硬得发疼，忍不住又挤进去一根手指。

“唔嗯——Sese、Sese……我想把你头发剪掉……”

“干嘛……我长发不好看吗？”

“感觉短发会更帅……”克里斯讨好地亲亲他的鼻子，过了一会儿又不安分地扭了扭腰，“你不觉得，现在跟我们平时都一样吗？”

这是想玩花样了。塞尔吉奥心领神会地抽出手，揉揉他的屁股表示自己一切都配合。他喜爱地看着克里斯舔着嘴唇、脸颊绯红的样子，眼珠转来转去带着狡黠，那模样羞涩又带着渴望的贪婪。

克里斯爬起身，整个人转了个方向，背对他坐在他腰上。“我还记得要教你用腿呢。”他说着手就摸上了塞尔吉奥的大腿。人鱼的皮肤总是很滑像包着水，教人爱不释手。这双鱼尾转换而来的双腿虽然不及原本的长度，但结合上身来说比例相当好，腿型也好看，修长笔直线条流畅，包覆着恰到好处的肌肉，手感极佳。当指尖滑进大腿内侧的时候，克里斯能感觉到人鱼敏感地颤抖了一下。

“很怪吗？不舒服？”人类恶作剧般低头咬了一口，让人鱼抖得更厉害了，“你得学着弯曲膝盖，还有学会把腿分开。”

他用手勾住塞尔吉奥的膝窝，然后往上提。人鱼困难地试着用脚掌踩地，又发觉人类温暖的手掌握住了他的膝盖，轻轻往两边推开。

“三角形会很稳的。”克里斯嘟哝着，把他的大腿和小腿摆成和床一起的三角形。大功告成后他笑着咬了一口塞尔吉奥的膝盖骨。

“你好像特别喜欢咬我？”塞尔吉奥扯了个枕头垫在脑后，从这个角度能看见克里斯漂亮的背肌随着主人的动作或紧绷或放松，湿热的舌头从膝盖沿着大腿一路向下，时不时的吸吮和舔舐像是往火上一滴滴地洒热油。他眼看着男人的脊背渐渐俯下去，挺翘的臀部渐渐抬高，还一扭一扭地朝他挪过来。恍惚间听见一句低语：“我喜欢吃鱼。”紧接着性器被火热潮湿的触感包裹。

靠靠靠——

他现在需要水！天啊，可怜的人鱼喘得活像是第一天学会用肺呼吸。克里斯不仅晃动着脑袋吞吐摩擦，灵活的舌尖挑逗着敏感处，甚至还用指尖在他大腿根部划来划去。然而等他快被吸到高潮的时候，那人偏偏又把他吐了出来，牙齿轻轻地蹭着顶端，微弱的刺痛反而更令人兴奋。他可能马上要被这个邪恶的人类折磨死了。

塞尔吉奥决定采取主动，可他努力扭动着腰部却怎么也不得其法。也许，也许他该试试看用新得的那双腿？几次尝试后，他终于挺起胯部，把自己送进克里斯嘴里更深的地方。人类一把推开他，猛烈咳嗽起来。

糟糕，是不是操到他喉咙里了？“对、对不起——”他喘息着试图坐起来，居然一次就成功了。克里斯边咳边转过身来，一副泪汪汪的可怜样子。塞尔吉奥安抚地磨蹭着他红肿的唇瓣，嘴上道着歉然而下面硬得都快爆炸了。说真的，现在克里斯给他吹口气他都能射。

“你学得可真快。”克里斯哑着嗓子说，“既然你已经学会‘坐’了，那我们就坐着来。”

这可是个全新的姿势。不得不说，人类——他是指所有的——在交配这方面可真是花招百出。不过虽然是人鱼，但床上的事情他学得一向快。塞尔吉奥向后挪了挪靠到床头，捧着克里斯的臀瓣，帮助他对准自己的性器缓缓坐下。硕大头部顶开微张的穴口，一寸一寸地深入，那里面柔韧而紧致，已经彻底为他准备好了。

完全进到底以后两个人都没动。塞尔吉奥凑过去衔住那诱人的双唇，能在对方嘴里品尝到自己的味道。唇齿交融间他听到克里斯含含糊糊地问了句话：“你转换、呜，转换了，是不是——变大了？”

“我有吗？”他放过那张嘴低头去找其他可口的美味，“我还以为是你变紧了呢……”

克里斯伸手环住他的脖子，抬起身体主动在他的肉棒上操着自己。骑乘是以前他们就常用的姿势，当他们不在水里做的时候，往往是人类掌握主动权。但这次不一样，塞尔吉奥会时不时地挺动胯部迎合着克里斯的动作，有时候他能顶到某个让克里斯爽上天的地方，有时候这家伙纯粹是帮倒忙。但他还挺喜欢帮倒忙的，轻飘飘地擦过敏感点，看着身上人皱着眉头迷糊又焦灼的样子；又或者在对方往下坐的时候狠狠挺进最深处，让他爽到受不了，只能叫着塞尔吉奥的名字半真半假地埋怨。

被人鱼冰凉的手指缠上性器揉搓时克里斯闭上眼往后仰，由于某人以援手之名施黑手之实，这一次他的精力消耗得格外迅速。男人富有弹性的背肌紧紧贴在大腿上，塞尔吉奥有一瞬间的晕眩，但那双刚刚得到的腿稳稳地托住了克里斯。沉甸甸的重量，热乎乎的温度，陌生却美好。

即使脱离了水的支撑，他也可以让克里斯安稳地依靠，那感觉太过于奇妙了。他第一次体会到人类双腿的力量，是在此刻，他所珍爱的那个人信任地把自己交付给他，倚在这双主人都无法熟练运用的大腿上，在他掌心的紧握中高潮。他凝视着克里斯的脸庞，闭合的眼睑和颤抖的睫毛，微蹙的眉心和勾起的嘴角，额头上流下的汗珠和脸颊泛起的红晕。他在那张脸上能看到他所见过最美丽的微笑，不仅仅是出于情欲满足的快乐，而是……

他知道那是什么，那就是现在满满地充斥在他心脏的东西。塞尔吉奥的呼吸逐渐急促，他需要做点什么，而不是像这样静静地看着克里斯骑在他身上回味着高潮的余韵。他松开男人的阴茎，沾了满手的体液，滑腻腻地摸到身上人的背后，把人按进怀里。克里斯没有任何的反抗，温顺地靠了过来。塞尔吉奥搂住他，腰上一个用力，翻身调换了两人的位置。

这一下体内剧烈的摩擦引得克里斯一声闷哼，朦朦胧胧地睁开眼。啊，Sese什么时候到我上面去了……

塞尔吉奥试探性地动了两下，找到使劲的诀窍后就开始有节奏地顶撞。射过一次后内壁更加敏感，紧紧地咬着他不放。他知道这会儿克里斯受不了太过的刺激，所以速度不快力道也很温和。克里斯也不再放声吟叫，轻喘间偶尔发出几个鼻音，软绵绵的听着像是撒娇。

就这样温吞吞地做了一会儿，感觉克里斯缓过来许多，塞尔吉奥才开始加速，很快克里斯也跟上了节奏。他曲起腿想挂到塞尔吉奥腰上，但总是感觉这姿势哪儿说不出的别扭。

“跪、跪起来，你……”他忍不住开始发号施令，“腿弯起来，跪到膝盖上……”

塞尔吉奥停了停，努力去理解人类的意思。他摸索着收起膝盖，然后支撑着整个腰胯部向上抬：“这样？”

“嗯对……唔、别走——”下意识地挽留随着动作抽离的肉棒，克里斯缠紧了双腿挺起腰去追逐，塞尔吉奥连忙拽过枕头塞到他腰下减轻他的负担。

这个姿势调整了角度，让塞尔吉奥可以自上而下操进克里斯的身体里，也很好使力。他按着克里斯的腰越干越狠，恨不得把他整个人都干到床垫里去。以往脱离水源总让他浑身不适，但转换后的身体显然更适应陆地的环境，这会儿反而越发有精力了。克里斯给他弄得又兴奋起来，硬挺的性器在两人腹肌上磨来磨去，前液流得到处都湿漉漉的。

“克里斯、克里斯，我的宝贝……”他念着人类的名字，又低下头把对方的回应都含进嘴里，“再教教我，接下来该怎么做？”

克里斯的答案模糊在唇齿间，依稀听到像是“操我”、“射给我”之类的语句。而这对于塞尔吉奥来说已经足够了，他没有继续加速，却明显地加大了幅度，每一下都是退出到仅留顶端，又快速地全根没入，尽量摩擦到更多的敏感带，克里斯爽得都只知道咬他肩膀了。最后几下冲刺，他抵在最深处释放了自己。

人鱼的体液又凉又滑，在身体里流动的触感怪得要命。然而这对克里斯来说差不多已经很习惯了，甚至于在这种奇妙的内射刺激之下达到了高潮。通过承受得到的高潮与前端被抚慰有所不同，意识回笼的过程中他还能感觉到自己像个关不上的水龙头似的流个不停，精液一波一波往外涌。塞尔吉奥脱力地倒在他身上，还没从他身体里抽出去。得给这家伙灌点水，他迷迷糊糊地想，这条鱼就是水做的，流这么多汗估计不补点水会干掉。

“你学得倒挺快。”一等克里斯有力气开口了就忍不住吐槽他，“坐起来会了，翻身也会了，连跪姿都会了。正式宣布你现在可以去上幼儿园了。”

“是妈咪教得好，我不要去幼儿园我要妈咪亲♂自教我。”

克里斯气得想打人，奈何这死鱼还压着他动也动不了，只好口头威胁：“再乱叫给你丢外面草坪上晒成咸鱼你信不信？”

“好啊，宝贝不是说爱吃鱼嘛，你喜欢重口味我也只能舍命陪君子。”

……就没法跟他好好说话。克里斯动动脚踹了他两下，示意他下去，塞尔吉奥于是心不甘情不愿地翻了个身歪到另一边。

“觉得怎么样？人类的腿？”

塞尔吉奥感受着，两人的腿纠缠在一起，温度紧贴着温度。他勾起嘴角笑了。

“很好。”

他侧过头去看克里斯的时候，在人类的唇边看见了一模一样的弧度。着迷地注视片刻，他又转回去盯着天花板。两人就这样乱七八糟地躺在床上傻笑，听着愉悦、幸福和安宁围坐在床头柜上唱歌，然后悄悄地找到对方的手，十指相扣。

……

……

……

“Sese，我还是感觉你应该没我高。”


End file.
